dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Unforgiven (3.5e Race)
The Unforgiven Summary::The unforgiven were once a powerful race that held massive power, more than the other races that lived on the nation of Vaerdin. They had a mighty empire built on the slavery of four races: the humans, rylfyre, mortem and the savage wulfyne. These four races formed a rebellion, and together they successfully destroyed the slaver race that had held them captive for countless years. The alliance of races had not completely destroyed their masters though, and roughly a hundred unforgiven were left alive. These hundred were cornered, and were about to be the last of their ancient and powerful race. However, one mortem, who's name has been lost through the ages, decided to punish the race with more than mere death and he enacted a spell using the full power of his life-force and cursed the unforgiven with a an unending life of torment. He also cursed them with an almost animal intelligence and with his last breath branded them the unforgiven. Three hundred thousand years later those same Unforgiven still roam the land and have been forgotten by every race in the nation of Vaerdin and although their power is still immense their mental instabilities cause them to be unable to band together. Personality The unforgiven have been turned nearly completely unintelligent and slightly insane, however their intelligence is above that of your average animal, but they do not have much of personality. Physical Description The unforgiven stand anywhere from 6 to 7' 6" feet tall, with women tending to be a bit smaller than the men. They appear to be a humanoid nearly encased in armor plating made of bone, however their glowing red eyes can still be seen as well as their sharp teeth. They have two skeletal systems: an exoskeleton and an endoskeleton. Their heads are usually completely hairless as even their heads are encased in bone. The shape of their heads is nearly spherical in shape although some have horns and some even have hair. Relations They have no relations with any other races, although they hate the mortem for a reason they cannot quite remember and it is this constant hatred that keeps the Unforgiven from going completely insane. Alignment Always chaotic and they tend toward evil and none are good. Lands They are savage beast-like creatures and although they used to own the entire nation of Vaerdin they now own no lands whatsoever, although they are smart enough and definitely strong enough to maintain a territory where they kill all intruders. Religion They are usually not intelligent enough to worship any god, and most gods would not have them as worshippers. Language The Unforgiven understand all languages, although they can only speak Common, though they rarely speak. Racial Traits * , , , , : The unforgiven are insane, beast-like brutes who are not very smart or very well coordinated and are seen as hideous by most other races. * : As monstrous humanoids, they are immune to spells that target humanoids only, such as charm person. * : As medium-sized creatures, the unforgiven have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * unforgiven base land speed is 30 feet. * -2 to any Cha-based or Int-based skill. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): An unforgiven can see three times as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color under these conditions. * Darkvision (Ex): unforgiven can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Darkvision is black and white only, but is otherwise like normal sight, and an unforgiven can function just fine with no light at all. * Tormented Mind (Ex): The unforgiven are immune to fear and mind-affecting effects. * Eternal Torment (Ex): The unforgiven does not gain the aging penalties/bonuses most others do and does not have a maximum age. * +4 natural armor. * Does not need to eat, sleep or breathe although they can eat and sleep if they want to. * Automatic Languages: Common. See Language above. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::1 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::2 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race